It's Not Normal
by MyGirlfriendIsTheMoon
Summary: InuixKaidoh You don't love someone because they're normal. You love them because...


_Kaidoh pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to stop the tears that were flowing down his small face. The stupid skirt was riding up, but he didn't care. It wasn't like anyone would find him in his secret space behind the shed anyway. _

_He was crying because none of the stupid teachers had believed him when he'd said he was a guy. They'd just handed him a skirt and a blouse and he'd been too embarrassed and scared to push them away. What was he supposed to do anyway? It wasn't like he could just pull down his pants to prove it. _

_His tears were interrupted by the sound of quiet footsteps. He looked up wiping his tears on his sleeves self-consciously. One of his classmates was grinning at him with an innocent expression. "Why are you crying, Kaoru-chan?"_

_Kaidoh wiped his eyes and muttered, "I'm not crying", unconvincingly. _

_His classmate giggled and offered Kaidoh a green bandana saying, "It's nothing to be ashamed of."_

_Kaidoh took the bandana tentatively and dabbed at his eyes, figuring that the boy wouldn't want his bandana covered in snot. When he tried to give it back, the boy refused saying, "Keep it. I have another one in my bag"_

_Kaidoh accepted it and looked closer at the boy. He had blonde hair that almost covered his bright blue eyes and his smile hadn't faltered once even when he was talking, Kaidoh could see all his crooked teeth. The kid moved to sit next to the crying boy taking Kaidoh's hand reassuringly. _

_Kaidoh stiffened in surprise. Boys weren't supposed to hold hand, that was for boys and girl that were dating, right? However, the other boy didn't seem uncomfortable at all, and neither didn't Kaidoh, surprisingly. The hand holding felt warm and reassuring. He didn't even feel like crying anymore. _

_The blonde boy said brightly, "My name's Takeru"_

Inui barely noticed the boy that was hanging around tennis practice. It hadn't bothered him because the guy didn't seem to be paying attention to practice and with his lack of muscles, there was a 9% chance that he was a tennis player. Probably the only reason that the data player even took note of him was the fact that he couldn't automatically identify him, which meant that he went to another school.

Practice ended and Inui stayed behind on the courts to adjust some data from the day. Kaidoh had been twenty percent more distracted than normal and Fuji and Tezuka had been flirting twice as much as normal.

As he put the finishing touches on his data, he spotted an oddly familiar figure talking to the strange boy. It took him a long time to figure out who it was because, according to his data, that person would never wear something like that. Kaidoh was wearing well-fitting jeans and a large lime green sweatshirt that seemed overly feminine on the usually stiff boy.

To make it stranger, Kaidoh was adjusting his usual posture. Inui could still recognize the swift snake-like movements, but Kaidoh made an effort to straighten his back and raise his head. Inui was surprised at how feminine Kaidoh looked when he wasn't wearing his normal clothes.

The boy reached out to touch Kaidoh's shoulder and Inui predicted a 76% chance that Kaidoh would push him away. No such thing happened. Inui was beginning to doubt that his data was accurate when yet another completely unexpected thing happened. The stranger moved forward to kiss Kaidoh square on the lips.

98% chance that Kaidoh would react violently.

Inui watched in horror as Kaidoh pulled the stranger closer, deepening to kiss. The bespectacled boy looked down at his trusty notes in disbelief. He could remember every static that he'd created and what he was seeing destroyed over ten of them.

12% chance that Kaidoh would be willing to show affection in public. 35% chance that the viper was gay or bi. 7% chance that he would willingly wear anything bright or colorful. 16% chance that he was currently or had been in a relationship.

Inui turned and walked away feeling a sharp pain in his chest and deciding that there was a 99% chance that he was jealous.

_Takeru appeared out of thin air, wrapping his arm around Kaidoh's shoulder blabbering on about something to do with a bumble bee and some peanut butter. The shy boy half listened as he tried to keep a blush from covering his cheeks. _

_He'd figured out several weeks ago that Takeru actually thought that he was a girl, but Kaidoh was too scared to tell him the truth. He still hadn't been able to convince the teachers that he was a boy and he'd had to change into the skirt everyday when he arrived at school. Thankfully, his parents hadn't realized what was going on. He was getting more and more scared to tell people that he was a guy because what normal boy would be willing to wear a skirt to school every day for months. _

_In fact, Kaidoh was starting to doubt that he was normal. He didn't like any sports, beside tennis, and he always was more interested in cute, pretty things than the more violent and dirty games that the boys played. It wasn't normal for a guy to like cute kittens and play hopscotch during recess. That wasn't even starting with how he felt about Takeru. He knew it wasn't normal to have butterflies in his stomach whenever Takeru looked at him or blush when his friend invaded his personal space. _

_As he was thinking that, the blonde pecked him lightly on the cheek and ran off giggling. Kaidoh turned beet red. It hadn't felt weird. It had felt nice, even it was abnormal. Maybe he could play along with Takeru's game for awhile longer. _

Inui had almost forgotten about the mysterious boy that had kissed Kaidoh, when he ran into him again on a weekend a month later. The boy was blonde, with a dark purple bandana tied around his neck. Inui noted that it was the same pattern as Kaidoh's expect a different color.

He wasn't going to speak with the boy, because that would be weird. He planned to walk past, until he saw that Kaidoh was standing next to him. The snake-like boy looked even more effeminate than he had the last time. His hair had gotten longer, a fact that Inui had noticed over a week ago, and he even wore a girl's headband instead of his bandana.

He was grinning at the blonde boy seeming not to have noticed Inui. Deciding that it would no longer be strange to go up and speak to them, Inui moved forward saying, "Kaidoh, fancy seeing you here"

Kaidoh froze. His face was 45% fear, 40% shock, 10% confusion, and 5% anger. The blonde didn't notice Kaidoh's expression and extended a hand that Inui shook with an overly strong grip. "You know, Kaoru-chan?"

Again, jealousy flared up in Inui's chest. Even he didn't call Kaidoh by his first name yet. Who was this boy?

"Yes, we're partners for the—"

"Science", blurted Kaidoh seemingly coming out of his shock.

Inui raised an eyebrow and replied coolly, not breaking eye contact with Kaidoh, "Science Class. We're lab partners"

Kaidoh looked away. 56% chance that he was about to hyperventilate if Inui couldn't calm him down. Inui had no intention of letting this opportunity to figure out the truth pass by. He turned to the blonde boy asking, "How do you two know each other?"

The blonde wrapped a warm arm around Kaidoh, who smiled softly and blushed, "Kaoru's my girlfriend"

Girlfriend? As in female? The guy most either be blind or completely stupid. No one could be stupid enough to believe Kaidoh was female. The tennis player had muscles of steel and by no means had the curves of a girl. That combined with the way that they molded against each other's bodies so perfectly made Inui's blood boil, but he remained calm. "Really? Why didn't you tell me this, Kaidoh?"

Kaidoh's voice was higher than normal. Inui had long since realized that Inui deliberately spoke with a deeper tone to make himself seem more threatening, but this voice was deliberately higher. "I don't really like talking about private things because that causes gossip."

If the "boyfriend" was upset by this, he didn't show it. Instead he said, "We were going to grab something to eat. Want to join us?"

Inui did, but the expression on Kaidoh's face said that there was a 97% chance that his doubles partner would resent him if he said yes, so he declined and said kindly to Kaidoh, "See you in_ science class_"

_It was Valentine's Day. Kaidoh loved Valentine's Day. That wasn't normal either. He'd always been told that girls loved the mushy holiday and all guys hated it. He didn't know why. Wasn't it normal to be happy about a holiday that was all about love? _

_Or maybe it was just the fact that he'd gotten a single red rose from Takeru. It had been hidden in his desk with no note, but it had to be Takeru. He was to only person that would do something romantic like that. Before going to lunch, Kaidoh left his gift, a large chocolate heart in Takeru's desk. _

_They played together on the playground just like usual, but this time, when they had to go back inside, Takeru kissed him. Not a peck on the cheek like he normally did, but a soft kiss full on the lips. Takeru had run away before Kaidoh could respond. _

_That day two things were decided. One: Kaidoh was in love with Takeru. Two: he realized that he could never tell Takeru that he wasn't a girl._

Kaidoh began fervently avoiding Inui. No one else noticed, but the data master could always tell when something was different. Like how when Kaidoh was dating that annoying blonde boy, his speed decreased by 10% and he was 14% more distracted. Inui could forgive that, but he couldn't forgive that the time they spent together, alone, decreased by 98%.

He had to physically grab Kaidoh after practice one day to lecture Kaidoh. The quiet boy hissed when Inui grabbed his arm, but didn't make a scene. Inui waited until the others were gone before saying, "I don't care that you have a boyfriend. I don't care that you're lying to that boyfriend. I don't care that you're hiding things the rest of the team. I do care that you're hiding things from me, but I can forgive you. I can't accept that you're refusing to even speak to me. We're a doubles team and if we don't practice together than we'll lose and let the team down"

Kaidoh was watching him in confusion. "You're not disgusted by me?"

Inui for once was at a loss for words. Kaidoh looked at him in confusion as if he'd been expected Inui to hit him and tell him that he was a freak. The data player cleared his throat and said softly, "Why would you ever think that you'd disgust me?"

"Because I'm not normal", said Kaidoh as if commenting that the sky was blue.

Inui gritted his teeth trying not to grab his doubles partner and shake him, "Normal doesn't exist. You're perfect the way you are."

"I know that normal people don't pretend to be girls just so that someone will like them"

"That's because you shouldn't have to", snapped Inui, "If someone really cares for you then they shouldn't care what gender you are or what clothes you wear. They should accept everything about you and love you for your assets as well as your weaknesses"

_Like I accept everything about you_, thought Inui as Kaidoh continued to look at him with those confused eyes. Under other circumstances, Inui thought Kaidoh looked adorably when he was confused.

"I didn't expect you to have such a romantic side", said Kaidoh with a sweet grin, "but you're delusional. No one can accept everything about a person"

Inui took one look at Kaidoh's face and lost control. He grabbed the smaller boy's shoulder and pulled him into a rough kiss. Kaidoh didn't kiss back, but it didn't deter Inui. He began kissing along Kaidoh's jaw line.

"I love how your jaw sticks out when you're angry", whispered Inui, "I love how you work so hard that your bandana can't keep the sweat out of your eyes", he moved to kiss below Kaidoh's ear, "I love how even though you pretend to be masculine, that you are such a romantic," he moved down to kiss Kaidoh's shoulder, "I love your shoulders and your arms. They're so strong", he ran his fingers across the fabric of the team jacket relishing the feel of the muscles.

Kaidoh shivered, but didn't speak. "I love how stubborn you are", Inui began kissing Kaidoh's neck again, "I love the weird hissing noises you make when you're angry. I love how you blush when you get nervous. I love how dependable you are. I love the way you run. I love how whenever I think that I have your data you always surprise me"

Kaidoh finally seemed to finally find his voice. "You don't love me when I act like a girl though."

Inui stopped kissing his neck and grabbed the boy's chin forcing them to make eye contact. "No, I don't love that, because it's not you. I can tell you're not comfortable doing it and it just isn't right for anyone to go against their personality like that"

Kaidoh pushed Inui away and ran, tears streaming down his face.

_Kaidoh was moving. His parents had found out that he had to wear a skirt everyday and had flipped out on the administration. No one had heard about it, and his parents promised to keep it from reporters for his sake. Instead, they still insisted on moving away from it all. _

_As he sat waiting for the train to pull into the station, a familiar hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Takeru grinning at him. "You didn't think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye."_

_Kaidoh glanced at his parents and they let him walk a distance away with Takeru. The blonde asked quietly, "Do you still have that bandana I gave you?"_

"_No, I lost it last month." lied Kaidoh. He had it in his pocket right now, but that was weird and creepy. _

"_Good, because I got you another one", said Takeru handing him an identical green bandana, "but now, I have one too", he showed the quiet boy a bright purple bandana with the same pattern. _

_Kaidoh pulled Takeru into a quick kiss. He heard someone nearby mutter, "homo", but ignored it. He was moving to another town where he' be normal. He'd play sports and date girls and would hate Valentine's Day like every other boy. He deserved one final kiss. _

_Takeru didn't kiss him again, but pulled him into a deep hug saying, "We'll see each other again. I know it. Just don't forget me"_

_Kaidoh hoped so, but he knew that if Takeru ever came back, he wouldn't be able to hide his gender anymore. It had been getting harder recently when they went through puberty and the only reason no one at school noticed was because he'd always been seen as a girl and even if his voice was dropping and he wasn't getting curves like girls, they couldn't see him as male. That was going to change when he moved. In the end, it was better that he would never see Takeru again. _

Kaidoh had begun fully avoiding Inui. Now they didn't speak even in front of the team. Inui suspected that there would be a 93% chance that someone would interfere before the week was over. He was perfectly happy to wait until someone else intervened because he was 96% sure that Kaidoh had been scared away by his declaration of love.

He didn't try to talk to the snake, but after practice on Thursday, he was walking home in the rain when he heard crying. It sounded oddly familiar, so he investigated.

Kaidoh was curled up behind a tree, with his knees pulled to his chest, obviously the source of the crying. Inui knelt and Kaidoh looked up. There was blood on his face and his nose was crooked. Inui swallowed his rage and asked as calmly as he could, "What happened?"

Kaidoh burst into deep sobs, and Inui moved closer to him, rubbing his back as the boy cried. "I told him the truth"

Even though Kaidoh's voice was stuffy and weak, Inui immediately understood. He pulled Kaidoh closer and let the boy bury his bloody face in his pristine regular's jacket. As Kaidoh began to settle down, Inui began running his fingers though the dark hair in front of him marveling at how soft it was.

"He didn't deserve you, Kaidoh"

Kaidoh sniffled and muttered something into Inui's chest.

"What was that?"

Kaidoh pulled back and looked at Inui with a sad smile, "You can call me Kaoru."

Inui let a small smile play on his lips and replied, "Is that an invitation?"

Kaidoh moved in for the kiss and their lips meshed silently before Kaidoh pulled away wiping some blood off his face. Then Kaidoh muttered so that Inui almost couldn't understand, "Do you still love me?"

Inui nodded and said, "You really think that I'd change my mind that fast?"

"He did", said Kaidoh sadly.

"He didn't know you and he doesn't know what he's missing"

Kaidoh blushed deep red and hissed self-consciously. Inui grabbed his partners arm and lifted him saying, "He should get to the hospital because there's a 84% chance that your nose is broken"

Kaidoh stood and said shyly, "Inui-senpai… I think I may love you too"

The data player smiled and replied, "There's no need to say that until you're 100% sure. "

Kaidoh hissed in annoyance. "I'm 100% sure. I just wasn't sure how you'd react"

"My reaction would be to take you to the hospital right now because there's a 99% chance that kissing you when your nose is broken would be painful for you"

**AN: I'd originally planned for this to be a stupid humor piece and then it turned into… whatever this is. I hate the ending, but I just couldn't figure out how to end it. **

**Inui says that 94% of people who don't review are lame ;)**


End file.
